Lluvia de recuerdos
by Cydalima
Summary: Afuera cae la lluvia y Francia recuerda un acontecimiento de su niñez junto a Inglaterra.


Esto debí subirlo hace mucho. Es el fic que escribí en el Amigo Invisible FrUK 2013-2014. Escrito para Agua y Aceite. Por cierto, _Axis Powers Hetalia_ es propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico al escribir este fic.

**Nota:** Queridas _Agua y Aceite_, espero que disfruten el fic y desde ya les digo que me dio algunos dolores de cabeza porque no los sé escribir como niños y no sé escribir comedia.

* * *

**LLUVIA DE RECUERDOS**

—¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños?

Inglaterra levanta la mirada de su libro y la posa en Francia, quien se encuentra junto a la ventana, viendo la lluvia caer.

—No te pongas melancólico —responde—. Bastante tengo con tenerte aquí esta tarde como para soportar tus momentos de nostalgia.

Francia sonríe sin dejar de mirar la lluvia y no dice más. Inglaterra regresa la mirada a su lectura, adentrándose nuevamente en una historia de magia y fantasía que le arranca una que otra sonrisa ocasional. Por el rabillo del ojo alcanza a percibir al otro moviéndose por la habitación y le ignora. Que se haya quedado en su casa no quiere decir que él esté obligado entablar con él conversación alguna. Así que sigue leyendo con tranquilidad.

Pasan unos minutos. La lluvia, en vez de cesar, arrecia; golpetea contra las ventanas del estudio con fuerza, haciéndose oír por sobre la calma que hay en el interior. Es un sonido relajante, casi hipnótico. Es la mejor música para acompañar una buena lectura, piensa Inglaterra al cambiar de página.

—No es melancolía —dice Francia, su voz sonando más cerca que antes. Inglaterra levanta la mirada y encuentra a su acompañante sentado en el sofá delante del suyo con las piernas cruzadas. Tiene el codo apoyado en el brazo del mueble y tiene la cabeza ladeada mientras lee el título de su lectura, escrito en el lomo del libro.

Inglaterra levanta una ceja y le mira fijamente, preguntándole sin preguntar si realmente piensa que cree en sus palabras. Francia se ríe animadamente.

—La lluvia me recordó a cuando éramos niños —explica.

—Por favor, dime que no piensas en eso cada que llueve —responde Inglaterra mirándole con una mezcla de burla y recelo.

—Por supuesto que no —asegura el otro y rueda los ojos.

—Qué bien, porque de lo contrario sería muy perturbador.

Francia bufa y se acomoda en el asiento. Inglaterra cierra el libro y lo coloca en una mesita que hay junto a su sofá. Con el otro tan interesado en charlar con él, es evidente que su apacible momento de lectura ha terminado. Ojalá deje de llover pronto, piensa echándole una mirada de añoranza al libro, para que _el país del amor_ pueda irse y él pueda terminar, al menos, el capítulo que leía. O todo el libro; sí, todo el libro estaría bien.

—En una ocasión nos quedamos en una casa a mitad del bosque mientras esperábamos a que la lluvia cesara.

Inglaterra le mira intentando encontrar alguna intención oculta escrita en su rostro y se sorprende al no hallar nada más que algo de añoranza y una sonrisa amable. Carraspea, porque ese no es el rostro que Francia debe tener al estar frente a él (debe, sí, porque si es de otra manera Inglaterra sale de su zona de confort y no sabe cómo actuar.)

—Lo recuerdo —dice finalmente. Francia asiente y los dos se quedan en silencio una vez más.

Es una tarde lluviosa. Francia corre y tira de la mano a un pequeño Inglaterra que se queja porque no puede correr tan rápido como el otro. Sus pies salpican agua cada que pisan un charco, sus ropas no sólo están mojadas, sino cubiertas de fango. Saltan sobre un tronco caído, Inglaterra resbala y cae de bruces al piso, Francia se detiene y le ayuda a ponerse de pie, revisando antes que no se haya hecho daño. Comprueba que se encuentra en perfectas condiciones (aunque el golpe le ha dolido) y sin decir palabra lo arrastra una vez más hasta que logran llegar a una casa de piedra. Abren la puerta y entran, cerrando con fuerza detrás de sí. Ambos están empapados, el agua escurre fría por sus cuerpos, aunque el interior del lugar se siente caliente gracias a un fuego que crepita en la chimenea.

Francia respira profundo un par de veces para calmarse después de la carrera; se ríe al ver a Inglaterra hecho una sopa, aunque sabe que él no está mucho mejor. El otro pequeño le mira con reproche, le da la espalda y mira a su alrededor. Es una casa pequeña, hay una cama cerca de la chimenea y una mesa de madera al lado contrario. Hay una silla que tiene algunas pieles de animales encima. Están en una casa ajena y aunque agradece tener un techo y un lugar caliente, es muy probable que su dueño aparezca pronto y les eche sin consideración alguna al bosque una vez más. Voltea y mira a Francia quien para ese momento ya se está quitando la ropa, la cual cae al piso con un sonido sordo.

—¡P-Pero qué haces? —pregunta el pequeño Inglaterra mirando con horror al otro. Francia se detiene y le mira confundido.

—Si nos quedamos mojados sólo lograremos congelarnos hasta los huesos —responde con toda naturalidad—. Vamos, quítate la ropa tú también —agrega terminando de desvestirse.

—El dueño de esta casa vendrá pronto —se queja Inglaterra volteando el rostro para no ver la desnudez del otro.

—No importa si viene.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclama y vuelve a voltearse, colorado, cuando ve a Francia—. Estamos en una casa de algún desconocido, no debemos quedarnos mucho tiempo.

Emite un grito de asombro cuando siente al otro detrás de él intentando quitarle la ropa. Se agarra con fuerza a los trapos que le cubren, aun cuando el peso y el frío de ellos hacen que le duelan los huesos, aferrándose como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

—No importa si viene el dueño de esta casa —repite el chico mayor jalando la ropa del pequeño, que aún se resiste—, porque es un amigo mío.

—¿Ah?

Francia logra quitarle la prenda superior a Inglaterra, quien aún se resiste pero ya no como antes, sino que ahora mira al otro rubio con curiosidad. ¿Su amigo? Entonces, si es su amigo, no estará tan mal quedarse en la casa un rato, ¿verdad? Al menos mientras se secan y mientras la lluvia cesa un poco. Quizá también les dé algo de comer porque comienza a sentir hambre. Afuera el agua continúa cayendo con estrépito, como hacía mucho no caía una lluvia por esa zona.

Inglaterra se relaja un poco y Francia aprovecha para quitarle la ropa y después acercarlo al fuego de la chimenea. El pequeño se sonroja porque no está acostumbrado a que otros le miren desnudo y algo le dice que Francia sí que lo está, a juzgar por cómo se pasea por la casita sin vergüenza alguna. O tal vez es que simplemente no sabe qué es la vergüenza. Inglaterra se sienta en el piso y se abraza a sí mismo mientras mira el fuego de la chimenea y se reconforta con su agradable calor.

De pronto siente algo en sus hombros y voltea para encontrarse a Francia sonriéndole: le ha colocado una manta sobre el cuerpo. Inglaterra no dice nada; obstinado como es, se apretuja en ella y regresa su mirada al fuego, que baila ante sus ojos lanzando chispas hipnóticas que le hacen olvidar en dónde y con quién se encuentra. Francia tira de la manta e Inglaterra da un respingo cuando el otro se mete bajo ella también.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta sin dejar de mirar al otro chiquillo.

—Sólo hay una manta —se excusa el otro encogiéndose de hombros.

—Seguro que hay otras. Búscate la tuya.

—Si ese es el caso, creo que eso es lo que debería decirte yo a ti, ¿no lo crees?

Inglaterra se queda en silencio, frunce el ceño y haciendo un puchero regresa su mirada al fuego. Casi percibe la sonrisa del otro y eso le enfada, pero no conviene decir nada, así que permanece mudo. Francia se acerca más a él e Inglaterra se estremece un poco al sentir el cuerpo del otro junto al suyo, tocándose. Francia está frío, y debe estar realmente congelado si le siente más frío de lo que él mismo está.

Le mira de reojo y le descubre con una sonrisita en el rostro, también observando las llamas. ¿Qué puede ser tan divertido?, se pregunta sin dejar de mirarle discretamente. Francia de verdad está loco, de verdad que sí.

—Si quieres que te abrace, sólo tienes que decirlo —murmura Francia mirándole ahora a él. Inglaterra se sonroja y se cubre más con la manta, intentando ocultar su rostro.

—Yo no quiero que me abraces.

—Yo creo que sí lo quieres —se burla el mayor.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Se nota en tu cara.

—¡No!

—De acuerdo, entonces no.

—¡Te digo que…! ¿Ah?

Francia se ríe con ganas y se deja caer al piso, arrastrando la manta y con ella, a Inglaterra. El pequeño cae sobre él y suelta un chillido, alejándose de inmediato y buscando cubrirse con la manta una vez más. Francia se acomoda en el piso (el codo en el suelo, la cabeza descansando en su mano, el costado apoyado el piso y la pierna derecha flexionada de manera casi obscena, la parte baja de su cuerpo apenas cubierta por la manta) y mira al pequeño Inglaterra con detenimiento.

—Eres más flaco de lo que la ropa te hace ver —dice.

—Estoy bastante sano si es que intentas insinuar alguna otra cosa —responde el otro, a la defensiva.

—No insinué lo contrario.

—Sí, cómo no.

—Es verdad —insiste. Se impulsa con las manos y pronto está de pie nueva mente, de frente al otro pequeño—. Yo también me veo más delgado sin la ropa, ¿ves?

Inglaterra desvía la mirada pero Francia sigue delante de él y no le queda otra opción que ver. Recorre con los ojos el cuerpo del otro pequeño, notando que sí, se ve menos corpulento sin la ropa, aunque no es como si la ropa le hiciera ver muy fuerte. Tiene la piel de gallina a pesar de estar frente a la chimenea y desea que el otro muchacho se siente nuevamente y se cubra porque siente más frío con sólo verlo.

Francia sonríe y se vuelve a sentar (casi escuchando los pensamientos del otro), cubriéndose nuevamente con la manta. Inglaterra siente su cuerpo frío una vez más y se acerca a él para sorpresa del otro. Sin mirarle, claro, y eso Francia lo entiende como una invitación para que sus cuerpos se toquen mucho más que antes. El cuerpo de Inglaterra se siente pequeño y cálido, y le reconforta.

—Mi cabello será un desastre cuando se seque —murmura Francis mientras sostiene un mechón entre sus dedos. Inglaterra se sonríe.

—Eso será divertido de ver.

Francia le mira de arriba abajo y después se encoge de hombros.

—El tuyo se verá como siempre, así que no habrá mucho que ver —comenta—. Lucirás como si algún animal salvaje se hubiera asido a tu cabeza.

Inglaterra le mira con molestia antes de girarse y darle la espalda. Francia se rie por lo bajo. Pasan unos minutos y ninguno dice más. Entre ambos se instala un agradable silencio que pocas veces se logra cuando se trata de Francia e Inglaterra. Aunque haya algo de qué hablar el sopor que les produce el fuego y su calor hace que pensar en cualquier tema de conversación sea irrelevante.

—Sería muy bueno tener algo caliente para beber —murmura Francia después de un rato, sin mirar al pequeño.

—Cuando llegue tu amigo tal vez podrías pedirle algo —responde Inglaterra con voz soñolienta. Bosteza.

—Sí, tal vez —asiente Francia. Hay unos segundos de silencio—. ¿Y si me das un abrazo? —agrega el mayor lanzándose sobre el otro y tirándolo al piso una vez más.

Inglaterra chilla y patalea.

—¡Aléjate de mí!

—Y esa fue la primera vez que nuestros cuerpos desnudos estuvieron debajo de la misma manta —canturrea el Francia adulto recargándose en el sofá. Inglaterra le mira de mala manera.

—Lo dices como si hubieran sido muchas veces desde entonces —responde.

—¿Y no es así?

Inglaterra ignora la pregunta.

—¿Te molesta si fumo? —cuestiona Francia mostrando la caja de cigarrillos e Inglaterra niega con la cabeza. El otro saca un cigarrillo y se lo lleva a la boca. Pronto el olor a cigarro inunda la habitación mientras el rubio de cabello largo de algunas caladas al tabaco.

—Y al final no tuvimos una bebida caliente —agrega Inglaterra de pronto, recordando el resto de la historia.

Francia se ríe con ganas y se acomoda en el asiento: la espalda recta, las piernas cruzadas, el cigarrillo en la mano derecha. Él también lo recuerda. El dueño de la casa regresó y al encontrarles dormidos frente a su chimenea profirió un grito que les despertó. Aunque eran apenas unos niños, preguntó qué hacían en su casa y les acusó de ladrones. No importaron las excusas, Francia apenas tuvo tiempo de arrastrar a Inglaterra fuera de la casita, con sus ropas en una mano y al pequeño de la otra.

Al menos ya no llovía cuando salieron de ahí, porque emprender la huida, desnudos como estaban, ya era lo suficientemente incómodo.

Inglaterra conservó la manta, con la que se cubrieron al meterse debajo de las raíces de un árbol y debajo de la cual volvieron a quedarse dormidos hasta el día siguiente, apretujados uno contra el otro.

—Es una pena que mi amigo nos echara de su casa —responde Francia sin dejar de sonreír. Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, claro. Tu "amigo". Suerte tuvimos que ese hombre no nos echara a punta de espada de su casa. "No importa si viene el dueño de esta casa porque es amigo mío" —cita—. Aún me pregunto por qué confié en tus palabras.

—Porque inevitablemente siempre terminas confiando en mí.

Inglaterra no responde mas no lo niega tampoco. Se levanta del asiento y se acerca a la ventana mientras ve la lluvia caer. El jardín no es un bosque, pero su verde le recuerda al paisaje de aquella ocasión. Sonríe ligeramente, seguro de que Francia no puede verlo. La lluvia cae y cae, golpetea contra las ventanas cada vez con menos fuerza; hace rato que no se escucha ningún trueno. Regresa la mirada al interior. El otro hombre aún fuma su cigarrillo y permanece con las piernas cruzadas.

—¿Te apetece un whisky? —pregunta volteando a verle.

—Uno doble estaría bien —responde Francia e Inglaterra asiente.

Esa es, quizá, la bebida caliente que más se ajusta a la ocasión.

—¿Te apretarás contra mi cuerpo desnudo debajo de una manta? —agrega Francia al recibir el vaso que le extiende el otro.

—Tendríamos que desnudarnos para hacer eso posible —responde Inglaterra sin inmutarse, acostumbrado a los juegos de su acompañante—. Y créeme, no es algo que vaya a suceder.

—Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente.

Inglaterra le da un sorbo y no accede (aunque tampoco niega) a la invitación del otro.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
